Happy Birthday San:Excerpt from Anything for Her
by kitaleigh
Summary: This is what would have happened if Puck hadn't interrupted them on Santana's birthday. It is taken from a scene in my story "Anything for Her" but can be read alone. This story is pure smut, read at your own risk! One-shot!


**Author's note: So this is just an excerpt from my story "Anything for Her", but you don't have to read it to follow, although I'd appreciate it if you did read that as well! Anyway, the idea came to me last night and I figured I'd write it as a one-shot. This is basically what would have happened between Rachel and Santana had Puck not came back home and interrupted. **

**Warning: This is pure Pezberry smut! RATED M!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee!**

**Happy reading and please review! :D**

* * *

><p>She wakes up early that morning to make breakfast for her girlfriend. Noah is already gone and they have the apartment to themselves to celebrate. Rachel is really excited because it's the first birthday she's ever spent with her and everything has to be perfect.<p>

She heads into the kitchen to make Santana's favorite strawberry waffles and to make sure everything is in place for today. She knows Santana is into the kinky stuff and that she'd rather spend the day in bed than actually be taken out for her birthday, so Rachel plans the entire day in bed.

It doesn't surprise her when Santana makes her way in a half an hour later and pours herself a cup of coffee. After she drinks the entire thing, she wraps her arms around Rachel and kisses the back of her neck before going back to sleep. Rachel chuckles to herself because she knows her girlfriend is not a morning person and continues to make her breakfast.

After everything is made and put together, she jumps in the shower quickly. She doesn't bother with clothes because it's part of the surprise and she knows Santana loves to see her naked. She curls her hair and applies some light make-up before going to get the breakfast tray and waking up Santana.

"Morning" she smiles as she walks in the room.

"Hey baby" Santana mumbles sleepily as she sits up.

"I made breakfast for you" she says, crawling towards her, smirking as when she notices her licking her lips and taking in her naked body.

"No thanks, I think I'd rather just have you instead" Santana says, kissing her fiercely.

"Mm as much as I would like that, you need to eat" she says, picking up a strawberry and bringing it to her lover's swollen lips.

"I can think of something else I'd rather eat" Santana says, trailing her fingers down Rachel's stomach.

"Oh really?" Rachel asks with a cocked eyebrow.

"Absolutely, let me show you" Santana answers, shoving her strawberry covered tongue into Rachel's mouth.

"Delicious" she says blissfully when they break apart.

"Perfection as always" Santana sighs as Rachel feeds her another piece of waffle.

After Rachel has fed her breakfast, they start a make-out session that gets hot and heavy fast. It starts with just a gentle kiss, but soon turns desperate with each girl fighting for dominance. Their tongues begin massaging each other and their hands thread through their hair, tugging gently. Teeth begin nipping at full bottom lips, jaw lines, and ear lobes and eventually make their way down to their necks and collar bones where they mark each other.

Rachel's hand makes it's way down to her girlfriend's pussy where she knows she wet and warm. She pushes her back onto the bed and circles her clit with her middle finger. She crashes her lips onto her girlfriend's when she starts whimpering and humping the air, begging for more. She continues to tease her, touching anywhere but the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Please baby" Santana moans as she bucks her hips.

"Just enjoy it" she replies as she places hot wet kisses down her body.

She stops to kiss and suck on each perfectly round breast, massaging and biting before moving on. She circles each nipple lightly with her tongue before biting down and sucking greedily. She has Santana whithering beneath her, but she's not ready to give her release yet.

She continues to kiss down her body, dipping her tongue in her bellybutton before swirling it down to her soft dark curls. She stops right when she gets to her clit and places a chaste kiss at her opening before moving to kiss each thigh. She sucks and bites and the flesh on her leg, working her way all the way down to her ankles.

After she has kissed and touched every part of her body, she makes her way back up to her pussy. She sits backs on her haunches to admire the beautiful woman beneath her. Her eyes are closed, her long black hair is fanned out beneath her, and her mouth is parted slightly and she taking deep breaths out of her swollen lips. Her large breasts are moving up and down as she breathes and her flat stomach is smooth and tanned. Her legs are spread, revealing her glistening sex and Rachel can't wait much longer to taste it.

She buries head her between her girlfriend's legs and licks one long swipe from her ass to her clit and leaves her tongue pressed down on the little nub. She laughs a little when Santana screams and her hips come flying off the bed in surprise before she swirls her tongue back down and slides it inside her.

She tongues at her opening, shoving it in as far as it will go until Santana is begging for release. She looks up into her girlfriend's lust filled eyes, tells her that she loves her, and attaches her lips to her clit sucking hard. She moans when Santana screams and thrashes around and she holds her hips down and sucks harder. She releases with an audible 'pop' and shoves two fingers inside her, curling and scissoring immediately.

She flicks her tongue over her swollen clit while searching for the spongey spot inside her to bring her over the edge. She keeps a slow, but forceful pace to prolong the orgasm so it's more powerful in the end. She loves it when Santana squirts, it makes her feel powerful and sexy because she knows she's the one giving her that intense pleasure.

She finds the rough patch inside and strokes it gently. She leans forward and placing a chaste kiss on the corner of Santana's mouth before dipping her head back down. She presses down hard on her g-spot while biting down on her clit and watches as she completely falls apart. She help her ride out her orgasm and licks her clean, bringing her to climax a second time.

After she's down, she climbs up and snuggles in next to her girlfriend who looks completely satiated.

"So, how was it?" Rachel asks, once her breathing returns to normal.

"Fucking amazing" Santana answers before falling asleep.

After sleeping for a while, Rachel decides that she is hungry.

"You ready for cake San?" she asks seductively.

"Yea, sure what kind is it?" she asks.

"It's a surprise. Close your eyes, I'll be right back" she says, sauntering out of the room.

Rachel goes into the closet where she hides her surprises and then goes into the kitchen to get her materials.

"Are your eyes closed?" she asks as she enters the room.

"Yes" Santana answers with a grin on her face.

"Good, no peeking okay" she said sternly.

"I promise baby" Santana giggles in reply.

She sets everything down at the end on the bed before straddling Santana's waist. She takes each of her wrists in her hand before cuffing them to the bed.

"What the hell?" Santana asked, pulling at the hot pink handcuffs. "Why am I tied up?" she asks.

"That's part of the surprise San" Rachel giggles.

"How can I eat cake with no hands?" she asks.

"Oh the cake isn't for you Santana, it's for me" Rachel says coyly as she grabs a can of whipped cream.

"This is going to be the best cake I've ever eaten" she grins as she covers her girlfriend's nipples with the cream.

She swirls the cream onto of each breasts before filling up her bellybutton. She then spreads Santana's legs and sprays the cream all over her pussy, covering it completely.

"Mmm..it's looking good so far" she said, licking the shell of her ear before reaching over to get the sprinkles.

She drizzles the rainbow jimmies over the cream on her breasts and pussy, before reaching for the final touch.

"You want a taste?" Rachel asks, holding up a bright red cherry.

"Yes please" Santana answers, licking her lips hungrily.

She looks straight into her eyes as she pops the cherry into her mouth, pulling it out slowly by the stem. She holds it up to Santana's mouth and rubs it along her lips before pulling it away and shoving her tongue into her mouth. She kisses her roughly and sloppily, but it still send shivers up Santana's spine. Never has Rachel ever done anything like this before and she cannot believe that this sexy woman is the innocent little Rachel Berry.

She places the cherry in her bellybutton and claps excitedly at her birthday cake.

"So yummy!" she exclaims as she jumps off the bed to get her other surprise.

She comes back in the room with two cupcakes, one with a candle sticking out of it. She lights the candle and holds it up to Santana's face.

"Make a wish San" she says as the candles are blown out.

"Time for yummy cake now" she squeals excitedly.

She places the two cupcakes aside and stares down hungrily at her home-made birthday cake. She starts off by kissing her lips gently and slowly, sliding her tongue along the bottom asking for entrance. When Santana opens her mouth, she slowly tangles their tongues together. This kiss is nothing like the one before where they were fighting each other. This kiss was slow and intense, making each girl shiver with desire.

When they run out of breath, Rachel licks her way down Santana's neck to her luscious breasts. She licks up the sprinkles and cream off each breasts, kissing and sucking on each nipple gently.

She continues her way down to her bellybutton, where she pulls the cherry out with her teeth. She holds it between her lips for Santana to take and pecks her lips lightly when they touch. She continues to clean the cream out of her bellybutton while running her hands over her flat stomach and curvy hips.

When she's finished with that piece of cake, she moves down to her cream covered pussy and dives in. The taste of Santana combined with the sweet cream is so intoxicating that she feels herself becoming wet and she knows she needs to come almost as bad as Santana does.

She eats up all he cream from her body and shoves her tongue into Santana's mouth, letting her have a taste of the cake.

"Did you like my cake?" Rachel asked sexily.

"Uh..yes" Santana moans. Her face is completely flushed, her body feels like it's on fire, and she is ready to explode.

"You want the last piece?" Rachel asks huskily.

"Please" Santana almost sobs.

"Okay" Rachel says, reaching behind her and pulling out a hot pink vibrator that matches the hand cuffs. "I went to that store that you and Noah are always talking about" she giggled. "It was extremely awkward and embarrassing, but totally worth it".

"Oh god baby" Santana moans. They never really use toys when their together, just being with each other is enough for them so this is a special treat.

Santana watches as Rachel holds up the vibrator. She rubs it along her lips before taking the entire thing into her mouth. Santana knows she doesn't have a gag reflex, but she still can't help but stare in awe. She licks it up and down and few times before turning it on and sliding it inside.

"Ah..mm..Rachellll" Santana groans as she slowly pushes it in and out.

Rachel shoves it in as far as it will go before lining herself up with Santana. She hovers over her for a few seconds before grinding down onto her.

"Oh fuck Rach" Santana yells when their clits rub together.

She watches as Rachel begins to grind her hips against her, thrusting their bodies against each other. The friction is delicious and each girl has their eyes shut in ecstasy. Santana begins to shake as her climax approaches and her hips buck against Rachel's in a wild and erratic manor.

Both girls are on the wet, hot, and on the edge. Their clits rub together furiously until they both burst. Screaming each other's names as they come, Rachel collapses against her girlfriend. Once she comes down from her high, she notices that her girlfriend is still trembling and moaning. She reaches down and removes the vibrator, flicking the switch and watches as Santana is able to breathe again.

She holds the toy up to her lips and watches in amazement as Santana licks up her own juices. She tosses the toy aside and heads into the bathroom. She starts up a bubble bath complete with Santana's favorite vanilla bath oils and washes. She unlocks the cuffs, kisses her passionately on the lips and leads her into the bathtub. She sits her down and starts her ipod, signing softly as she begins to relax. Once Santana has entered a blissful trace, Rachel slips out to start the pasta dinner Santana loves.

She hums quietly as she cooks and keeps her thoughts on the brunette in the other room. She can't believe how lucky she is to be with Santana Lopez. Their relationship started out in all the wrong ways and they despised each other. Santana hated Rachel's loud and obnoxious personality and Rachel hated Santana HBIC attitude. It only took a heartbreak to bring the two together and now they were inseparable. They had only been together a short amount of time, but they were madly in love and had a future planned together.

Rachel finished up the dinner and set the table, bringing out the cupcakes from earlier. She went into the other bathroom, took a quick shower and put on her favorite fluffy robe. She then went and got Santana who was totally relaxed and starving.

"What did you make for dinner baby, it smells amazing?" Santana asked as she sat at the table.

"Pasta primavera" Rachel answered as she placed the plates down on the table.

"You made my favorite dish?" she asked.

"Well it is your birthday" Rachel giggled as she twilled the noodles around her fork.

They ate in silence, both enjoying each others company and the food in front of them. After dinner, Rachel had Santana opening up presents while she cleaned up. She had only bought a few little things most of them jewelry, but Santana was crying and thanking her none the less.

"I love it baby, thank you so much for everything" she cried as they munched on their cupcakes.

"It's not over yet San, I still have one last surprise and I think your gonna like this" Rachel said.

"There's more?" Santana asks.

"Just one last thing that I'd like to do for you" she smiled.

She sends Santana into the bedroom, while she goes and gets ready in the bathroom. She's never done anything like this before and she's a little nervous. She knows Santana will love it either way, but she's not so sure she can do it without screwing up. She is Rachel Berry and she never screws up. After a few minutes, she's mustered up enough courage to go out, so she walks into the bedroom to find Santana sprawled out in her robe flipping through a magazine.

Santana's jaw immediately drops when she sees Rachel. Her eyes widen and she can feel the heat pooling in-between her things. She rubs her eyes and pinches her arm to make sure this isn't a dream and gasps when she realizes it's not.

"Rach?" she asks in shock.

"Do you like it?" Rachel asks shyly.

"Do I like it? Baby, I fucking love it come here" she says, patting the bed.

"Brittany helped me a little with this, I've never done this before San" she says quietly yet seriously.

"That's okay baby" Santana says, trying her hardest not to drool. "You have me so fucking hot right now that I wouldn't notice anything anyway" she smirked.

"You sure?" she asks one more time.

"Absolutely" Santana says, kissing her passionately.

"Good" Rachel smiles, pulling out the clamps she bought. "Now be a good girl and lay down" she whispers.

"Okay" Santana gulps, closing her eyes. Her body is practically shaking in anticipation and she cannot believe Rachel did this for her.

She watches as Rachel places the clamp over each of her nipples and she moans loudly in response. The mix of pain and pleasure is divine and Santana thinks she's died and went to heaven. It's not until Rachel is straddling her, yet again that she realizes that she's still here. She rakes her eyes over her girlfriend's body and appreciates all that she's done.

Rachel has her curls pinned to the top of her head, her make up is dark and sexy, and she's got on the highest black 'come fuck me' heels that Santana has ever seen. She's wearing a skimpy black lace see-through bra that leaves little to the imagination. The final touch is what really gets Santana going. On her bottom, Rachel is wearing nothing but a purple strap-on.

"I am gonna fuck you so hard Santana" Rachel whispers as she bites down on her ear lobe.

"Please Rach" Santana whimpers.

She thrusts her tongue into Santanna mouth one last time before slamming into her without warning. She rams herself in and out and moans with Santana. Rachel had no idea that this could be pleasurable for her as well, but the insert was rubbing against her clit deliciously and she needed more.

Then faster she thrusted the louder Santana yelled and thrashed around. After trying to get Santana to keep still numerous types, she pulled out and told her to get on her hands and knees. She pushed into her from behind and moaned as Santana arched her back and mewled. She continued to pound into her girlfriend as she reached down to tug on the chain from the clamps.

She had no idea what that felt like, but Brittany had assured her that Santana liked it and judging by her moans and incoherent words, she did. Rachel continued her thrusting and tugging until she was on the edge.

"I'm gonna come San" Rachel groaned as she thrust faster against the insert, causing her speed to increase.

"Oh god Rach, me too baby. Come with me" Santana yelled.

"Ah..mm..yes Santana!" Rachel yelled, when she reached her climax. She continued thrusting, to ride out her orgasm and moaned when Santana came as well.

"Oh fuck Rach..god that's so good..uh..fuck me Rachelllllll" Santana screamed as her pussy spasmed around the purple dildo.

They continued to rock together until their bodies felt weak. Rachel undid the clamps, and took off her bra and extra appendage. She grabbed the blankets and pulled them around their bodies as she cuddled next to her girlfriend.

"Happy birthday San" Rachel whispered as they spooned together.

"Thanks baby, I love you so much" she answered, kissing her forehead gently.

"You only turn eighteen once right?" Rachel asked.

"Yea, but this is one birthday I'll remember for a lifetime" she answered before falling asleep next to the woman of her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this, it's my first one-shot yay! Anyway, I've started a poll on my profile to see what couple I should write about next so please vote! I'm open to any suggestions, even if it's for another one-shot! <strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
